Flying home
by Scifikt
Summary: Sam is flying back to Colorado to help Jack move to Washington but runs into a little trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Sam finished her precheck, climbed into the cockpit, checked to be sure her bag was secured, and radioed the tower for permission to take off. She smiled as she waited her turn. Buying a plane with Jack was a huge commitment and she was still surprised he'd suggested it. The plane felt good on take off and flew well for the first twenty minutes of the trip.

Sam was enjoying the view when the plane jerked, and her left thigh erupted in pain. Sam forced herself to ignore the pain as she tried to keep the plane level. It was fighting her, and she was losing altitude quickly. Sam reached for the radio but found it was unresponsive. She scanned the forest for a landing site, but she didn't see a clearing, just trees and rocks.

The left side of her face was laying on something hard, she thought really needed a better pillow. Her face felt wet too. She hoped she didn't really drool that much. She gave herself another moment before opening her eyes and lifting her head. Her vision was blurry, and pain shot through her head and down her back as she moved. She closed her eyes and groaned before trying again, better prepared for the pain. A pine tree filled her field of vision. She looked around her, realizing she was in a plane but the plane was tilted sidewise and lying against a tree. She groaned again.

Daniel picked up the paperweight on Jack's desk. "Still can't believe you're going to Washington."

"Mmmmm." Jack was looking at his computer screen.

Daniel dropped the paperweight and Jack looked up. "Sorry." Daniel picked it up and put it back on Jack's desk.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Lots, but nothing I could finish before Sam gets here." Daniel looked at his watch. "I thought she'd be here by now."

Jack glanced at the time on his computer screen. "Me too. Teal'c met her at the airport. I bet they stopped somewhere on the way here." Jack picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey Teal'c. Daniel and I are getting hungry. What are you and Sam doing?

"Colonel Carter has not yet arrived."

"She should have landed almost an hour ago."

"I am aware. I have been discussing this with the airport authorities, but I have not been given any satisfactory information yet."

"We're on our way." Jack hung up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out, with Daniel on his heels.

Sam's head was spinning and pounding, leaving her confused. She tried to look at her leg, to see why it hurt, but when she tried to bend forward she was stopped. She looked down at her chest and saw a four-point harness. She reached up and ran her hands over it, looking for a latch. She knew she knew how to undo it, but she couldn't figure it out. She took a slow breath and focused, which helped. She fell forward slightly as she released the harness.

She pushed on her door, but it was held closed by the tree. She scooted over to the passenger side, opened the door, and crawled out of the plane. She sat on the edge of the door opening and examined her leg. There was a large gash in her pants on the side of her calf. She lifted the leg of the pants up and saw a bloody wound. Her pants were wet with her blood. Now that she knew she was really injured her leg started hurting more. She pushed herself up and reached back into the plane. She pulled her bag and the emergency kit out of the back. She sat back down, opened the medical kit, and tended to the wound on her leg. She was packing the kit back up when she wiped her brow and found her sleeve was also bloody. Sam felt the side of her head and was surprised to find her hair was wet with blood. She felt around until she found a lump that was bleeding. She got out more gauze, cleaned off the wound, and wrapped her head.

"Teal'c?" Jack walked up behind Teal'c who was standing in the doorway of the airport administration office.

"They have been unable to locate Colonel Carter. Her last contact was over two hours ago, approximately fifteen minutes after leaving Nevada."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and took a slow deep breath. "Ok, I'll call the base and coordinate Air Force search teams." Jack paced while he was on the phone. It was after midnight before a call from a sheriff's office was put through to the airport control center saying a man had called and reported seeing a small plane go down on Edwards mountain.

"This is ridiculous. You have no idea where she is."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm tired of walking in circles and it's getting dark."

"We've got at least another thirty or forty-five minutes of good light."

"You still have no idea where she went."

The first man spun around and stared down his companion. "We've got tracks and blood spots. She had to have come through here."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c got a helicopter ride to the search base camp at the foot of the mountain. It was almost four in the morning by the time they arrived.

"Colonel, what have you found?"

"Based on eyewitness reports we narrowed down the probable crash site to the northeastern ridge." He pointed to the map. "We have a helo with heat sensors up now." He looked at his watch. "They should be back in ten to fifteen minutes."

Jack nodded. Daniel got coffee while they waited. Twenty minutes later a major approached the group and saluted.

"At ease. What did you find?"

"There are three groups of people on this side of the mountain. Two people and a fire down here close to the base of the mountain." He indicated the general location on the map as he spoke. "There are five people here and it looked like there were two heat sources. The third group included three people, two sitting near a fire and one about half a click away from the other two."

"No single people at all?"

"No sir."

"Any heat signatures at the probable crash site?"

"No sir, we flew over that area three times."

"Colonel Carter would not leave the sight of the crash."

Jack nodded his agreement with Teal'c, "Not unless she had to for some reason. Is this group," Jack pointed to the group of three, "the closest to the crash site?"

"Yes sir."

"Daniel, Teal'c, and I will head towards them at first light and if Colonel Carter isn't with them we'll move on and check out the crash site."

Colonel Meyers nodded. "I'll send a team to check out the other two camps."


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been hiking for nearly four hours when they heard movement in the trees ahead of them.

"Sam!" Daniel called out.

Two men carrying semiautomatics and backpacks stepped out of the trees. "I'm afraid neither of us is named Sam."

Jack and Teal'c tensed as Daniel stepped forward. "No, you aren't. Any chance you've seen a blond woman about yeah tall?" Daniel held his hand up.

Both men shook their heads. "Nope, haven't seen anyone nor any game actually. It's been way too quiet."

"Did you see a plane crash yesterday, say around seven?"

Both men again shook their heads. "Nope, doesn't seem like something we'd miss either."

"Agreed." Jack lifted his chin towards their weapons. "It seems to me anything you shoot with those is going to be next to inedible."

The taller of the two men shrugged as he tapped the gun hanging over his shoulder. "Gotta love the second amendment."

Jack grunted. Daniel decided it was up to him to defuse the building testosterone storm. "If you come across a plane crash or an injured woman we have a camp set up at the base of the mountain. You could also wave down one of the helicopters canvassing the mountain."

The shorter man gave them a stiff grin. "We'll be sure to keep our eyes open."

They watched the two men until they went behind a stand of trees. "O'Neill, do you not think those two men could have been two of the three people seen in this vicinity last night?"

"That's exactly what I think."

Daniel's eye's widened. "Could Sam have been the third person?"

"I sure as hell hope so. Let's keep going."

They hiked for another hour, calling Sam's name o a regular basis, hoping for a response. She heard Daniel call her name, followed by Teal'c, and then O'Neill. She feared it was a trick. She knew she was being hunted. Hiding was the only way to stay alive. She had to stay hidden. Daniel called her name again. The desire to reply was growing within her and battling against her fear of being discovered. O'Neill called her name again and her hand moved aside some of the branches and leaves covering her. She closed her eyes as she fought against her fear. Daniel called again but it sounded like he was moving away from her.

"Daniel." She hadn't spoken in hours. Her voice was quiet and scratchy, not loud enough to be heard. She tried again. "Daniel."

"Did you guys hear that? SAM!"

Teal'c stretched out a hand. "Shhhhhhh." All three men stood still.

"Daniel."

They turned simultaneously and moved in her direction. "Sam!"

She sat up and shook off more of the foliage that had his her from sight and kept her a bit warmer through the night. Daniel slid down next to her and helped brush off the remaining leaves. "She's over here!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Not so loud." Sam was startled as Jack and Teal'c closed in behind Daniel, but she recovered her bearing as she saw who they were. "They're out there. We've got to get moving."

Daniel glanced back at Jack and Teal'c. "Who's out there?"

Sam's eyes were moving wildly as she answered. "I don't know but they're after me. Help me up so we can go."

Jack knelt down on the other side of her. "We're safe, Sam." He reached out towards her face, but she pulled back. "No, sir, we aren't. We have to go."

Jack reached out again, slower. "Sam, can you look at me? I want to check your head." Her eyes kept moving even as he held her head still. "Sam, can you focus on my face?" He could tell she tried for a moment, but she couldn't do it.

"Help me up." Sam leaned forward and put her hand on Daniel shoulder. "We need to go."

Jack put his hand on her upper thigh. "You're hurt." She began shaking her head but then tensed and stopped. Jack moved his hand to the bandage on her head. "You were hurt when you crashed."

"I didn't crash." Sam wrapped her hand around his forearm and squeezed. "I was shot down."

Jack glanced at Teal'c before examining the rest of Sam. "Ok." He saw the tear in her pants and slid his hand down her leg. "What happened here?"

"I…I don't know."

"Can I take a look?" She gave him a small nod. He opened the leg of her pants and saw the red inflamed tissue extending well beyond the bandage. "You shouldn't walk on this."

"But we have to go. We can't stay here. They'll find us."

"I need you to calm down and think about this Sam. Your leg is infected. How are you supposed to treat an infection?"

He saw her struggling to remember. "Rest and elevation."

"Exactly, if you try to walk on this leg you'll spread the infection."

"But we can't stay here."

"Agreed. Give me a few minutes and you'll be out of here."

Jack radioed the base while Daniel picked leaves out of Sam's hair and Teal'c stood guard. When Jack returned he knelt beside Sam and Daniel. "Ok. We've got a helicopter coming to get you."

Sam nodded in a daze that left Daniel looking at Jack in fear. He wasn't used to seeing Sam so bewildered.

Fourteen long minutes later a med tech was lowered to their location from a helicopter. He'd brought a litter with him and began preparing Sam for transport. It took him less than three minutes to get her strapped in and ready to be lifted up. Her eyes widened, even as they kept moving side to side, as the last strap was tightened. Jack put his hand on her forehead.

"You're gonna be ok, Sam. We'll see you again in a few hours."

Sam began shaking her head. "You can't leave me alone. They'll find me."

Jack rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "You'll be safe."

"Don't leave me." Jack glanced at the med tech.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't take you all."

"We'll meet you at the hospital and until we get there I'll make sure there's a guard."

Sam's breathing rate had increased. "Give me your gun."

"What?"

"I need to be able to protect myself."

Jack shook his head. "There's no way the emergency room is going to let you keep a gun."

Sam looked over at Teal'c. "They're trying to kill me. Don't leave me alone." She pulled her right arm out from the straps and grabbed Teal'c's hand. "Please."

The med tech looked between them. "Fine, one of you can go with her, but that's it."

"You go with her T. We'll see you at the hospital."

"Are you sure O'Neill?"

Jack looked at her hand on Teal'c's. "I'm sure."

Sam was taken up to the helicopter first. Teal'c followed a few minutes later. Jack watched them leave before turning to Daniel.

"Let's head to the crash site."

"But you just told them we'd meet them at the hospital."

"And we will, after we check out the crash. Come on."

Sam and Teal arrived at a hospital thirty minutes later. Two doctors and a team of nurses began examining her. Teal'c never left her side, even while she was getting a CT scan. It was over six hours later before Jack and Daniel made it to the hospital. By that point Sam had been moved to a regular room. She was asleep when they entered.

"Teal'c, how is she?"

"Colonel Carter has sustained a fractured skull with a severe concussion, two cracked ribs, and she required thirty-six stitches the close the wound on her calf. There is a concern about an infection due the wound on her leg, so she is being given a broad-spectrum antibiotic through the intravenous drip. She has been asleep for an hour and forty-six minutes, so I expect a nurse will be here soon to rouse her. They are waking her every two hours and asking her questions since the concussion has led to much confusion."

Jack stepped up beside her bed and picked up her limp hand. "Thanks for watching after her."

Teal'c inclined his head. "It was my honor. Even though she has been confused and struggles to remember the crash, she has maintained her belief that her life is in danger. Is her fear justified?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she was definitely shot down."

As predicted a few minutes later a nurse entered. She shied away from Teal'c, who was striking an imposing stance at the end of Sam's bed. She checked Sam's IV monitor before putting a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her. "Can you open your eyes for me? Ms. Carter it's time to wake up."

Teal'c scowled. "It's Colonel Carter."

The nurse's eyes widened as she glanced over at him, "Sorry, yes, Colonel." She looked back down at Sam. "Colonel Carter, please wake up."

Sam's eyelids slowly fluttered as the nurse kept coaxing her awake. Jack smiled and leaned close to the bed when her eyes were fully open. "Hey there, it's good to see you awake."

She quickly looked from him to Teal'c and then Daniel. She looked back at Jack, "Jonah?"

Jack looked over at Daniel, who looked away as his face fell. He looked back down at Sam and smiled. "Not exactly but close. I'm Jack."

Sam's eyes narrowed, and she slowly shook her head until it burst with pain. "That's…that's not right."

The nurse distracted Sam. "Can you tell me your name?"

Sam looked away from all of them as she concentrated. "Thera." Her answer was hesitant because it felt wrong, but it was all she could come up with it.

The nurse gave her a sad sympathetic look. "Maybe that's a nick name but your legal name is Samantha Carter." She glanced at Teal'c. "Colonel Samantha Carter."

"What…what happened to me?"

"You were in a plane crash. Do you remember crashing?" Jack gave her a hopeful look.

"They're trying to kill me."

"Who?"

Sam looked away again. "I…I don't know, but they are, aren't they?"

Jack squeezed her hand. "You're safe. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Sam nodded. "I'm tired."

"Can she go back to sleep?" Jack looked at the nurse.

"Of course she can. I'll check on you again in a couple of hours."

Sam slept as Jack paced, Teal'c stood guard, and Daniel sat in a chair in the corner of the small room. A different nurse entered after two more hours had elapsed. After she changed Sam's IV bag she nudged Sam awake.

"Good evening. Do you know where you are?"

Sam's eyes fluttered as she looked around the room. After scanning the room and looking back at the nurse Sam ventured a guess. "Infirmary?"

The nurse smiled. "Sort of, yes. Do you remember your name?"

"Sam…Samantha."

"Excellent. These fine gentlemen have been here for a while. Do you remember them?"

A small grin crossed her lips as she looked from her right to the left. "Daniel." All three men smiled. "Teal'c." He inclined his head in agreement. "And Colonel O'Neill." Jack kept a straight face and nodded his agreement even as Daniel's smile faded.

"Good job." The nurse turned towards the three men. "It's time for Samantha to get up and use the restroom. I'm also going to help her get cleaned up a bit. There's a visitor's area down the hall. There's a coffee pot in there. If you'd like something else, including maybe dinner you could go down to the cafeteria. Samantha and I will be done in about twenty or thirty minutes."

They reluctantly left as requested. Dinner seemed like a good idea, so they went down to the cafeteria and got sandwiches and drinks, which they brought back up to the waiting room. It had been almost thirty minutes since they left when Jack saw the nurse walk past the waiting room carrying a tray. Jack got up and stepped into the hall, followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Jack tried to speak to the nurse, but she went around the corner before he could catch her. Teal'c was looking towards Sam's room as a man stepped out into the hall. He turned towards the visitors lounge and took two steps before he saw Teal'c. As soon as they made eye contact the man turned and began moving the opposite direction, away from Teal'c.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c took off down the hall as the man began to run, pushing hospital personnel out of the way.

Jack turned and raced down the hall, sliding into Sam's room, as Daniel followed Teal'c, who was getting closer to the man that had been in Sam's room.

"Sam?" She was laying on the bed with a pillow over her face. "Sam!" Jack grabbed the pillow and tossed it behind him. Sam's eyes were open but lifeless. Jack put two fingers on her throat and had his fear confirmed.

"Nurse!" Jack turned back towards the hall and put his head out the door. "I need help NOW!"

Two nurses ran in behind him. The taller brunette nurse lowered the head of her bed and the shorter blond nurse hit a button on the wall. As the brunette started CPR a computer voice came over the speaker announcing a code blue. After only three code blue announcements the room began to fill, and Jack was pushed into a corner.

"Get a monitor on her." CPR continued as probes were attached to Sam.

"Charge to 200 and get me 5 of epi." A shorter balding man had taken charge of the room. "Clear." Everyone took a step back as Sam was shocked. Jack grimaced as her body shook.

"Still in A Fib with no respirations."

"Continue CPR. Charge to 250." Jack's hands were balled into fists. "Clear." Her body jerked again but this time the room was filled with a rhythmic beeping.

"We have a normal rhythm. Respirations are slow." People began to drift out of the room now that Sam was out of immediate danger. Jack moved up to the foot of the bed and reached out to touch her, needing to feel her moving.

"Sir?" The doctor in charge looked at Jack. "Do you know what happened?"

"I think she was smothered. There was a pillow on her face when I got in here." Jack pointed to the pillow against the wall.

"I guess she's lucky you got here in time."

"Yeah."

"We're going to leave her on a heart monitor for a while, just to be sure she doesn't have any more incidents."

"Sounds good."

Jack paced between the door, checking the hall, and Sam's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. A nurse stayed in the room with them, talking to Sam, coaxing her awake.

"Jack?"

"Daniel, did you get him?"

"Yeah, Teal'c has him restrained and we called the police. It's one of the two men we talked to on the mountain."

"No doubt about someone being after now."

"Nope. How's Sam?"

"Alive."

"Well, good." Daniel glanced over at the bed. "I'm going to help Teal'c until the police arrive and then I'll be back."

"Sounds good."

Now that Jack knew Sam's assailant was no longer a threat he went back to her bedside and lifted her hand. "Ok, Sam." He put his hand on the side of her face as he leaned down and put his lips beside her ear. "It's time to wake up again. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes again. Come on."

He kept talking until he heard a small moan. He and the nurse stopped moving and watched as her eyes slowly opened. "Hey there beautiful."

"Jack."

Joy welled up within him as he smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"How long?" Sam blinked, adjusting to the light in the room.

"Just a day, not even a whole day really."

"What happened?"

"You were in a plane crash but you're going to be ok."

"I was…I was shot down."

"Yeah, you were. Any idea why?"

"None."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Daniel took turns taking watch for what was left of the night. Teal'c came in just after Sam's breakfast arrived. Jack was surprised to see him but thrilled he was carrying a box of doughnuts and three coffees.

"Good call Teal'c." Jack reached for a coffee. "Has the SGC already picked up the prisoner?"

"I am afraid not." Teal'c handed Daniel a coffee and sat one beside Sam's tray. "He is deceased."

"What?" Jack's face got hot. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed by another inmate."

Daniel took a doughnut. "Isn't that kind of unusual in a county jail?"

"I felt it was as well, so I questioned the prisoner who murdered Colonel Carter's assailant. He was paid well to commit the murder and is unaware who wanted the man dead."

"Damn." Jack growled.

Sam put down her fork. "We need to get out of here."

Jack shook his head. "You aren't ready."

Sam pushed herself up and sat up straighter. "I can be ready."

"Relax Sam. We aren't going any where and you're safe here. We'll go when the doctor releases you and not before."

"I concur with O'Neill. No one will harm you."

Sam laid back in the bed, knowing they weren't going to back down. "In that case, hand me a doughnut."

Sam was released two days later, with instructions to go to the infirmary as soon as she got back to the SGC. She wasn't allowed to put any weight on her injured leg for two weeks and then was only supposed to do toe touches for a week. She already hated the crutches.

"The infirmed get shotgun." Jack opened the passenger door.

"I appreciate it, but I'd actually prefer the back, so I can put my leg out."

Jack's face fell slightly but he nodded and helped her get situated. She put her bad leg up across Daniel's lap. Jack drove and Teal'c rode shotgun, which was much better for his long legs. Sam fell asleep after an hour. They woke her for a quick lunch break and got back on the road. She stayed awake until they stopped for dinner, even though she was exhausted. They drove for three hours after dinner and then found a hotel, connecting rooms with two queen beds in each.

Sam was asleep, with her leg propped up on a pillow when Jack came out of the bathroom. She had flipped back the covers on the side of the bed opposite from her and he decided to take the hint. Fearing her death so many times over the last few days had left him wanting to be close to her. He woke first the next morning, so he quietly slipped out of bed and got in the shower. Sam woke as he came back into the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse. A couple ibuprofen and a shower and I'll be fine."

"Thought you had to keep that dressing dry."

"I do, but I'll stick that leg out of the shower."

Jack knitted his brow. "Doesn't sound safe."

Sam stood up and grabbed her crutches. "I'll make it work."

She emerged ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her chest. She was leaning heavily on her crutches. "Where's that bag you pulled out of the plane?"

Jack was sitting up in bed watching the local morning news. "I put it on the desk over there."

"Perfect." Sam went over and sat in the desk chair. She pulled the zipper and rummaged through the bag. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw her pull out undergarments. Her turned to watch as she slipped a thong around her ankles and pulled it up to her knees before standing and sliding them up under her towel.

"Is that what you're planning to wear today?"

"Yeah, why?" she glanced over at Jack and gave him a small grin.

"Because I'm going to spend the whole day knowing that's what your wearing." She stood up and turned her back to him as she dropped her towel. He saw a bruise on her right side but her other assets drew his attention away. She picked up a matching bra and put it on as he stared at her ass. "Do you often wear undergarments like these while in uniform?"

"Always in my dress uniform, no panty lines, but never when we're going off world."

"You understand my whole word view just changed, right? I'll never be able to pay attention in another meeting if you're there."

Sam turned around. "You were paying attention before?"

"Fair point." Sam came over to the bed and sat down beside him, curling up against his side and putting her head on his shoulder. "Your hair's wet."

"Yep." She kissed his neck just below his ear.

"Sam?"

She gently bit his earlobe. "Mmmhmmm."

"You're injured."

"True." She put her hand on his stomach and slipped it under the edge of his shirt. "But we have an hour to waste before we are supposed to meet the guys downstairs and I'm not really interested in the local news." Her hand slipped higher.

Her turned his head to look at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She kissed him, slowly, increasing his need for her. He laid her back on the bed, using his hands and lips to slowly explore her body, reclaiming her. Her moans began to get loud.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, if you get much louder you'll give Daniel nightmares."

Sam giggled before he distracted her with his lips and fingers. He made sure to keep his body weight off of her and rolled to the side as soon as they were done. He made sure she was smiling before he put his head back on the pillow. He checked his watch. "We have ten minutes to get downstairs."

"Good, because now I'm hungry."

"O'Neill."

"I see him."

Daniel started to turn around, but Sam stopped him. "You see who?"

Jack glanced in the rear-view mirror. "We're being followed. He's been with us since the hotel. Just one guy."

"We will have no trouble taking him." Teal'c stiffened his shoulders.

"Agreed. I'll find a nice rest stop."

"No, I need to know why someone wants me dead." Sam briefly caught Jack's eyes in the rearview mirror. "We need to capture him, alive."

Jack scowled but knew she was right.

They dropped Teal'c off at the mountain and then took Daniel to his apartment before stopping for gas and picking up a few groceries. When they got to Jack's he helped Sam out of the truck and grabbed the bags, following her up the walk and getting the door for her. Jack put the bags on the counter as Sam leaned her crutches against the wall. She reached for the bags and started putting the perishables in the refrigerator. Jack put away a few cans.

"How about I go get us some dinner?" Jack looked around the corner, down the hall, and saw Teal'c stick his head out the guest bedroom door. Sam pulled the earpieces out of the refrigerator and handed one to Jack as she puts the other one in her ear. He moved in close beside her.

"We're doing this together."

She nodded. "Get me an egg roll with my hibachi chicken, ok?"

"Got it." Jack checked down the hall again as he walked toward the door. Teal'c was out of sight but he knew he was there.

Sam made herself busy in the kitchen, too wound up to sit. She'd put away the clean dishes from the dishwasher and was starting to set up the coffee pot for tomorrow morning when the front door opened again.

"That was quick, did you forget something?" Sam turned, using her crutches, and stopped moving when she saw the man holding a gun towards her. She loosened her hands on the crutches and bent her hands at the wrist, in a show of submission. Sam focused on his face, not the gun. "Have we met?"

He took a step forward and waved the gun towards Jack's living room. "How about moving in there."

Sam put her hands back on the crutches and walked into the foyer. "You work in Swofford's lab, right?"

His eyes grew wide. "Stop…just…just get over there." He motioned towards the living room again.

She got a little closer. "The least you can do is telling me why before you kill me."

"Stop where you are! Don't get any closer!" He was keeping the gun trained on her even as his hand trembled.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not going to go sit down and let you kill me. If you're going to shoot you're going to look me in the eye as you pull the trigger." Sam straightened her back and took her crutches out from under her arms. "It's a bit vain, but I'd rather not be found with these." She put both crutches in her right hand and leaned as if she was going to put them against the wall. Instead she flipped the end of the crutches into her left hand and lunged at the man, using the crutches to shove the gun up. He got off one shot as Teal'c came around the corner and tackled him, knocking Sam down along with her crutches. Daniel rushed in through the back door and Jack threw the front door open. Jack and Teal'c turned the man face down and moved the gun away as Daniel helped Sam move away from the wrestling.

Teal'c pulled ties out of his utility belt and bound the man's wrists. They dragged him to the living room and dumped him on the sofa. He was panting heavily as he sat up. "So, what now?"

"Now you tell us why?" Jack growled.

"No way. As soon as I talk I'm dead."

Teal'c glared at the man. "Based on how your companion faired, choosing to not speak also will result in your death."

Sam watched him gulp. "Why do you want me dead?"

He shook his head. "I don't but I'm in too deep and if I don't kill you they'll kill my family."

Sam sat down across from him. "Who is they and why do they want me dead?"

"I'm not exactly sure who they is, but you took a job they wanted to fill. They wanted someone who would give them access to more tech.

"Who?"

He shrugged. "Pressley, they wanted Pressley. She's been in their pocket even longer than me." His shoulders sagged.

"And just how long has that been?" Jack kept his arms crossed.

"Five years, but we've been having trouble getting tech out recently thanks to you four." He sneered. "Getting rid of Colonel Carter was supposed to let us gain control of 51 and the SGC. Nothing would have stopped us."

Daniel shook his head. "Sam's not at the SGC anymore?"

Sam avoided eye contact with Jack. "Enough, what exactly were your orders?"

"I've been on my own since you caught Mike. I wasn't sure what to do he wasn't able to kill you, but I knew if you lived my family and I would be dead. I had no choice."

Jack saw the small green dot in time to grab Sam's arm and pull her out of the chair over the arm. "Take cover!" Glass broke as they heard two shots. Teal'c was pressed against the wall beside the door to the deck and Daniel dove for floor in the hall. Jack looked around the edge of the chair and saw their uninvited guest laying back on the sofa with a bloom of red across his chest. "Damn."

Jack lightened his hold on Sam. "Stay here. Daniel, back up, I'm coming your way."

"Jack." Sam put her hand on his arm. He gave her a quick nod before pushing off and rolling across the living room, landing at the base on the steps. He scrambled up the three steps and joined Daniel in the hall.

Sam watched his every move and breathed a sigh of relief once he was safe. "They didn't fire at you."

"Noticed. Stay put." Jack did a crouched run down the hall to his guest room. He returned carrying a rifle.

"Jack, don't you dare go out there."

"We can't exactly sit in here cornered."

"They'll shoot you before you even see them." They locked eyes and she knew he was determined to act so she decided to go first. She moved into a crouch.

"Sam, don't." She pushed up on the arm of the chair and hopped across the room, tensed for the shot to come, but it didn't. Jack stood and caught her as she got to the steps, dragging her up into the hall. "Damn it, why the hell would you do that?"

"Seemed like a better test to see if they were still out there than letting you go out."

He shook his head. "You were wrong."

Teal'c stepped up behind her. "Regardless, we now have evidence to support that the shooter has left the vicinity of your home." Jack got on the phone to call the SGC, to have the body picked up, while Teal'c closed the windows. Daniel checked Jack's front door, since he was notorious about leaving it unlocked. Sam leaned against the wall.

"SGC will be here in less than ten minutes." Jack put his phone in his pocket. "Did I hear you say you knew this guy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him at 51. As soon as I get back I'll interview everyone in his lab, see what I can figure out."

"I can have that done while you rest and let that leg heal."

"I can't just sit here while there's a group trying to take down the SGC."

"Not the SGC! You! They're trying to take you out, so you most certainly can sit here."

Sam took a slow deep breath. "We agreed we weren't going to let this," Sam waved her hand between them, "affect our work."

"Being a pawn isn't your job." Jack turned and went to his bedroom, slapping the wall on his way.

Daniel turned towards the hall, but Sam stopped him. "I'll go. Can you give me my crutches?" Daniel picked them up and brought them to her. She purposefully went very slowly down the hall and pause outside the open door to his bedroom. He was facing his tall dresser and had his elbows propped on top of it with his head in his hands.

"Jack?" She entered the room and closed the door but kept her distance. She watched his shoulders tense.

"He was right."

"Who was right about what?"

"If you died I probably would leave the SGC."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not there, so my death wouldn't change anything."

He sighed. "It would change mw."

She looked down before she quietly answered. "You've been through worse."

She saw his hand reach out and touch the edge of the frame around Charlie's picture. "And I lost part of myself. I'll never be that man again."

"The SGC needs you. The world needs you."

"I went up that mountain afraid I would be bringing back your body. When I heard that shot before I'd made it back to the house I again thought I'd find you dead." His hand slipped off the frame. "And of course, I watched them shocking you back to life."

"It's not the first time you've seen that."

He turned around and leaned on his dresser. "How screwed up is that?" Sam shrugged, unable to find a rebuttal to that. He looked at her leaning on her crutches. "It was much worse this time because..."

She moved close enough to him to put her hand on his chest. "Because why?"

Their eyes locked. "Because I'm in love with you." It was a quiet admission.

Sam sucked in a quick breath as her chin slightly lifted. Her smile slowly spread, "I'm in love with you too."

He pulled her close and kissed her. As the kiss ended he cupped her face. "Don't ask me to send you back there alone, with nobody watching your back, while who knows how many people are trying to kill you." His worry and pain hit her hard.

"When you put it that way it does sound pretty stupid."

He nodded. The doorbell interrupted them. "I guess duty calls."

"You go on. I'll be out in a minute." Sam took the opportunity to go to the restroom and wash her face. She was stunned they had said it out loud. Her insides were still doing flips, and she couldn't help but wonder if things would change now. It's been going so well, and she didn't want a few words to make things weird. She smoothed her hair and headed back out to the living room in time to see the medical technicians closing the body bag. Jack was directing multiple SFs who were going to guard the house and look for evidence left by the shooter.

Jack ordered pizza for everyone, guards included. Sam propped her leg up and let the guys wait on her.

"So, what now?" Daniel sat down on the floor across from Sam and began eating his pizza.

"I've been thinking about that." Sam sat her plate down. "It's clear that whoever's behind this is operating at 51 and the SGC, that's why they were hoping to get Jack and I out of the way. There 's also no reason for us to act like we don't know they exist. They've made their existence very evident."

"Ok, so?"

"It's time to start interviewing everyone who could have been involved."

Jack sat down on the arm of Sam's chair. "That will be time intensive and I doubt we'll find out what we really want to know." He took a swig of his beer. "I wish we had one of those Zarog machines."

"A za'tarc."

Jack nodded as he took a bite. "Yeah, that."

Sam's eyes wandered to the ceiling. All three men knew she was thinking so they ate and watched her as she worked it out in her head. "We don't have a genuine za'tarc but I'm pretty sure I can rig up something that will give us a similar result."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? How hasn't that come up before?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not saying I can make a real za'tarc but I can make something they'll think is a real za'tarc."

Jack grinned. "Putting a needle in their heads will be an extra bonus."

Daniel and Teal'c decided to go back to the SGC for the night. Jack wanted to do the same, but Sam convinced him to stay in his home. She knew if they went to the SGC they would have to sleep in separate rooms tonight, and she wanted to be near him.

Sam got ready for bed while Jack checked all the doors and windows one more time. She was sitting up in bed thinking about their conversation earlier while Jack was brushing his teeth. She was distracted by the sight of his calves. Her eyes moved up to his rear, covered by black boxer briefs. As she was staring his butt cheeks flexed. She moved her eyes up and caught his reflection in the mirror. She felt her cheeks pinken, because she's been caught staring.

Jack turned off the lights and slipped into bed beside Sam. "See something you like?" She gave him a light punch. He responded by putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "You were thinking about something while you were checking me out."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she snuggled a little closer. "Hmmmmm."

"Not gonna tell me what it was?"

She put her hand on his chest. "I was thinking about us."

"Us?" His chest tightened slightly.

"Yep."

Jack rubbed her back for a moment. "Were those good or bad thoughts?"

Sam grinned. "All good." She kissed him along the edge of his jaw. "I'm surprised we were both so willing to admit how we feel. I honestly thought it would take us years to get to that point."

"Neither of us is exactly great at talking about our feelings."

"No, we aren't."

"Anything else you've found surprising?"

Sam tilted her head, so she could look at his profile. "I knew you were attentive to your environment, that's saved us more than once, but I had no idea how that would combine with your romantic side to make you so responsive to my needs. It's like you know what I need or want before I do."

Jack gave a small shug. "I like it when you're happy."

Sam moved her hand up under the edge of hi shirt. "What's surprised you?"

Jack closed his eyes as a small hum emanated from his chest. "That."

"What?"

He opened his eyes and turned towards her, capturing her in a long passionate kiss. "Your passion."

Sam pulled her head back. "My passion? You mean that I like sex? Did you think I was going to be a cold fish?"

"No, no, no. I never thought that. I've actually tried really hard to not think about you that way for a long time. And I wasn't really talking about sex, well at least not just the sex?"

"So what else?"

"The way you touch me."

"The way I touch you?"

"Well, yeah. The little touches, when nobody else is around. Your hand on my leg while we're watching television. Your hand on my back when we're cooking. The way your leg rubs my leg under the table when we're eating."

"I didn't even really know I was doing that."

"Please don't stop."

Sam pulled his face down, kissing him again. "No worries, I won't."

The next morning SG-1 went to 51 to begin the interviews. The first two technicians they interviewed seemed too petrified to lie. Dr. Pressley was the third interview, because she arrived to work over an hour late. Sam didn't feel bad as she inserted the sharp mental probe, since she believed this woman was being paid to liberate alien technology from 51. Sam had added the mental probe to a lie detector and written a program that allowed her to manipulate a glowing circle that resembled a real za'tarc. It should be enough to fool most people who had read about a za'tarc but never seen one.

Daniel did the questioning while Sam worked the computer. Jack and Teal'c stood in opposite corners looking menacing. She was quick to admit that she had been getting paid for over six years for providing information and schematics about various alien tech. Her handler was named Jon and she had a number she called when she was ready to deliver information. They had her call the number and leave a message requesting a meet before placing her under arrest. The number traced back to Colorado but was unlisted. It took them two days, but the rest of the interviews let them identify two more senior researchers and three technicians who were all being paid to smuggle out information.

They all returned to the SGC and repeated the process with everyone there. They identified two Lieutenants and one Colonel who could not pass the lie detector tests. Colonel Wells matched the description Dr. Pressley gave of Jon and the cell phone matching Jon's number was found in his truck. He had received calls from numbers with Washington DC areas codes so Jack let General Hammond know the issue spread had to the East Coast as well. Jack and Sam flew out to the Pentagon to help conduct another set of interviews, which helped nab two more traitors.

Sam flew back to 51, confident that if they hadn't shut down the whole covert organization they had at least knocked it back enough, so she'd be safe. Jack stayed in DC at General Hammond's request. The next night Jack called her at her apartment.

"Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Absolutely. Are you still in DC?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in the morning. How are things there?"

"A bit tense. Everyone's looking over their shoulder but that might not be a bad thing."

"Makes sense, I mean these people were operating in their midst and they either didn't know, or they did and chose not to speak up. Either way, they don't know who to trust."

"I get it, but it makes the commissary very quiet during lunch. Nobody wants to say the wrong thing. So, why did General Hammond need you to stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, about that. He's retiring, next month."

Sam sat back in her chair. "I'm surprised. I mean I know he's a few years past when he was eligible, but I never really thought he'd do it."

"Me neither, but his daughter left her husband and he's going to move closer to her to help out."

"I hate that for her but I'm glad he can be there."

"Yeah, so, ummmmm, he asked me to take over Homeworld Security."

"What?"

"Yeah, given the recent events he needs to know that the person that takes over hasn't been compromised."

"That…that makes sense." Sam's chest burned. It wasn't just that Jack would be all the way across the country, even further away than now, but if he took over Homeworld Security they would be in the same chain of command again. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She was glad he wasn't there to see her. "It's a wonderful opportunity."

"It is." He sighed. "I can't let someone I don't trust take over that position, not now."

Sam nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "You're right. You need to do this." Sam wiped a tear from her cheek and worked hard to keep her voice steady. "Have you picked somebody for the SGC?"

"General Hammond wants General Hank Landry. Hopefully he'll take it."

"I've heard good things about him."

"Me too." They lapsed into silence. "Sam, don't be mad but I cut a bit of a deal."

"A deal?"

"For us."

"What?"

"I couldn't sacrifice us, and Hammond understood."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"You'll report to General Michaels at the Pentagon, outside my chain of command."

Sam let out a big sigh of relief. "Really?"

Jack broke into a grin, having heard her happiness. "Really."

"I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Sam."


End file.
